poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: Corpse Bride: Friendship is Magic (the series) Season 8 Episode Ideas
Episode ideas of My Little Pony: Corpse Bride: Friendship is Magic (the series) ' Episode 1: Revenge - Part 1 '''Synopsis: '''To exact her revenge on Starlight Glimmer and the Mane 6, vengeful Former-Queen Chrysalis forms an alliance with elusive droid commander General Grievous. Episode 2: Revenge - Part 2 '''Synopsis: '''When Chrysalis and Grievous' revenge plan fails, the evil couple escape once again, but not without Starlight hinting on their next plan. Episode 3: Enemy of my Enemy '''Synopsis: '''When Starlight, Ember, Trixie, and Maud confront bounty hunters, they find themselves working with an unexpected ally. ' ' Episode 4: Trixie and Discord, Great and Powerful '''Synopsis: '''When Trixie offers to hire Discord as her magician's assistant, he asks her to teach him how to do a teleportation spell. Episode 5: Dungeons & Predacons '''Synopsis: '''When Thorax and Starscream invite Predaking, Skylynx, Darksteel, Laserback, and Grimwing to Guys' Night with Spike and Big Macintosh, the nine friends learn that they have different ideas on how to have fun. Episode 6: Wave of the Shock '''Synopsis: '''When Shockwave invites Shining Armor and Zephyr Breeze to a Cybertronian scavenger hunt, our three friends went to the place where Unicron was defeated. Episode 7: Make New Friends But Keep Hexxus '''Synopsis: '''When Hexxus learns that Trixie invited Pharynx to the Grand Galloping Gala instead of him, Hexxus makes extreme moves to prove that he's not upset. Episode 8: Starscream-dant Harmony ' ''' '''Synopsis: '''When Starscream invites Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie to a tea party, the three friends learn that they put a lot of work into hosting each of their tea parties. Episode 9: Genesis of the Dragons '''Synopsis: '''During Marybelle and Mayhew's wedding rehearsal, Dragon Lord Ember summons Thorax, Spike, Stygian and Trixie to help negotiate peace with another dragon clan. Little did they think, this is personal to them. Episode 10: Ultimately Common Bond '''Synopsis: '''When Starlight invites Pharynx to Ponyville to learn more about friendship, she realizes that he has a lot in common with her friends, the Mane Six, and the Pillars. Episode 11: Romantic Vacation '''Synopsis: '''When Discord overhears that Starlight's going on a lakeside vacation with Pharynx, he decides to share with his friends, which results in the whole group going with them. Episode 12: My Friend The Reformed Spirit ''' '''Synopsis: '''When Hexxus learns that he's not the only reformed evil spirit in Equestria, he must choose to either have a new reformed antagonist as a new friend or use Trixie's teachings to do good instead of evil. Episode 13: Discord Solid Relationship '''Synopsis: '''When Discord found Maud--His girlfriend. --she offers a journey to find the Staff of Sacanas, an ancient, super-powerful weapon so that the 2 lovebirds could rule Evil Equestria. Episode 14: Collateral Shadow '''Synopsis: '''When Star Swirl offers to hang out with Twilight, Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord must stay behind to counter a new shadow threat. Episode 15: Buckball Duel '''Synopsis: '''When Rainbow Dash and Applejack challenge Discord and Hexxus to a Buckball Duel, they ask Fluttershy and Trixie to join their team. Episode 16: Triple Threat '''Synopsis: '''When Thorax mistakenly invites Ember to the Changeling Hive on the same day as Sunburst, he calls upon his sister, Emily, The Corpse Bride, for help. Episode 17: Sins of the Past '''Synopsis: '''When Flash Magnus reveals to Starlight that he's seen her parents alive, she desperately finds them. Episode 18: Starlight, The Bride '''Synopsis: '''When Pharynx asks for Starlight's hoof in marriage and she says yes, everypony must prepare their wedding. Episode 19: A Changeling Wedding '''Synopsis: '''Pharynx gets colder and more lonely when he finds out that his sister, Trixie, is going to marry his brother, Thorax. Episode 20: The Tartarus Raid '''Synopsis: '''When evil creatures plan to raid the prison Tartarus, the Mane 6 and the Pillars call upon Equstria's allies for help. Episode 21: King Sombra's Redemption '''Synopsis: '''Fluttershy and Twilight are summoned to solve a friendship problem in the Crystal Empire with the help of an unlikely ally. Episode 22: Allies in the Mist '''Synopsis: '''Realizing a big change in Darth Maul and King Sombra, Princess Celestia chooses Starlight and Twilight to befriend them and help them change their ways. Episode 23: Somber Advice '''Synopsis: '''As Thorax agonizes over his son and daughter's future, he seeks advice from the ponies' former enemy--King Sombra. Episode 24: Hexxus, Great and Powerful '''Synopsis: '''When Trixie agrees to hire Hexxus as her magician's assistant, Hexxus decides to show Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon his new tricks into Trixie's act. Episode 25: The Final Battle - Part 1 '''Synopsis: '''After hearing about a prison raid at Tartarus, an army that is led by former droid commander General Grievous, Former-Queen Chrysalis, and Equine magic stealing-Lord Tirek attacks Equestria. The Mane 6 call upon Equestria's allies for help, and Star Swirl asks Starlight and Hexxus to locate his oldest friend, Scorpan, for help against his brother. Category:Final Battle Films Category:Tragic Films Category:Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Episode 26: The Final Battle - Part 2 '''Synopsis: '''The Mane 6 and the Pillars all get overwhelmed by Chrysalis, Grievous, and Tirek, and Equestria's allies are all busy fighting against their army. It is up to Starlight and Hexxus to rescue their friends while Scorpan tries to make his peace with his brother. Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:TransformersPrimfan Category:Corpsebridefan Category:Mac Prime Category:Travel films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Evil alliances films Category:Evil larger empire films